Sweet touch
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Smutsmutsmut for the K-meme. MxM. Prompt inside.


**A.N.**

**Been a while since I wrote some smut!**

**Prompt: Mello/Matt, Matt using the axe:dark temptation, doesn't necessarily turn to a chocolate!matt he just smells and taste like one, Mello ran out of chocolate..."attacks" chocolate-tasting/smelling Matt O/o**

**And I couldn't resist. Enjoy.**

**18+ only.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Feel free to message me prompts!**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day.<p>

A very long day.

A very long day without any motherfucking chocolate because someone (Who, for the sake of their Goddamn life, and balls, will remain nameless) forgot to get off his lazy gaming ass and walk the whole hundred yards to the store.

Mihael Keehl fidgeted on the couch as the relentless cravings for coca gripped at his mind, silently chewing on his brain as he struggled to comprehend what room he was in, or even why he had come in here in the first place. His fingers wandered across the stained fabric of the cheap settee, letting his brain register the fact that he was in the living room.

He bit back a sigh of annoyance as his fingers twitched again, folding his arms across his chest as the muscles in his arm spasmed, going into overdrive without their fix. "Stupid fucking Matt. Fucking dog doesn't even get off his fucking ass to get me fucking chocolate and all he fucking does is sit on his lazy fucking ass and game and fucking fuck fuck." He grumbled to himself, eyes flicking to the muted program taunting him from the television. His fists clenched further into themselves, leaving half moon crescents in the delicate whorls of his palms at the sight of an advert for chocolate.

Mello leaned forwards, slipping off the couch until his nose touched the glass screen of the television, his mouth watering at the sumptuous treat being offered on the screen only to flop back and scowl as the advert changed. "Dammit." He scowled. "Matt! Get your ass in here! Need fucking chocolate!" He yelled across the apartment. Fatigue had gotten to Mello as he dramatically crawled to the couch, pulling himself onto it with an exasperated sigh.

Matt padded out of the bedroom, carrying a can in his hand which he quickly sprayed around himself, before plucking his shirt to his face and inhaling deeply. "Now I don't reek." He grinned to himself. "Now, what?"

Mello perked up, imaginary ears poking out from under the mass of blonde tresses as he sniffed the air. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

Mello climbed over the back of the couch, continuing to sniff the air, before planting himself face first into Matt's shirt and sniffing.

"Mell?" Matt questioned, prodding the top of Mello's head.

"You smell…like chocolate." Mello breathed, refusing to pull his face out of Matt's chest.

"Hm? Yeah, thought I would try that new spray, you know the one, Axe: dark temptation. Thought I would mix it up a little."

Mello wasn't listening as he sniffed further up Matt's body, trailing his tongue along his neck. "Taste like it too…" he murmured to himself, having ignored Matt completely as his arms went around his neck, tongue trailing along the smooth curve of his neck until he met the groove which connected it to his shoulder. Matt shivered as a warm hand delved underneath his shirt, tracing the contours of his body with a skilled finger, trailing along the line where his skin disappeared beneath his sweatpants.

A surprised yelp fell from Matt's mouth as Mello sank his teeth into his neck, his mind tripping over itself as the taste of chocolate flooded his mouth, Mello's fingers tightened in the scarlet locks as he pulled Matt closer, tugging at the thin cloth shirt that covered the cocoa tasting skin that he craved.

Matt let him pull the shirt over his head, discarding it into a heap on the floor, instantly attacking the rest of the smooth skin, lips, teeth and tongue touching every inch he could find. A soft whimper escaped Matt's lips as Mello moved lower, pressing him to the back of the couch. He made quick work of the sweats before casting a hungry eye to the naked body before him and licking his lips.

Mello knelt down, tentatively licking at the tip of Matt's length before moaning in approval as the chocolate taste still continued. He eagerly wrapped his lips around the shaft, bobbing his head slowly as Matt's fingers twisted themselves harder into his hair, panting softly as Mello pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Mello ignored the soft bucking of Matt's hips and the string of obscenities that fell from his lips as Mello sucked harder, taking more of the red head into his mouth as he noticed the taste of chocolate was beginning to dissipate.

"Fu-Fuck…Mell…" Matt warned, moaning softly. Mello ignored him, continuing his ministrations as Matt gasped and shuddered, nails biting into Mello's skin as he came. Mello pulled away a few seconds later, licking his lips.

He faced Matt, a wicked grin on his face. "You have ten minutes to go and get me chocolate." He murmured, pressing closer. "And I'll see what other uses I can put it too."

Needless to say Matt came back with minutes to spare.


End file.
